Julie Mayer
Julie Mayer is portrayed by Andrea Bowen. Biography Season 1 Julie usually helps Susan deal with problems regarding Susan's love life. She also helps to care for her mother after her divorce. She is briefly romantically involved with Zach Young, but she soon comes to find him disturbing, breaking up with him. Zach continued to linger around Julie, trying desperately to win her back, but his plans backfired when Susan refused to let them see each other after Zach throws a table in anger when Susan says they should "cool it, for a while". She is intelligent and gets good grades at school, has a good singing voice, and is very helpful to other children of the Wisteria Lane. She is a good friend to Danielle Van de Kamp. The idea of her mother and father remarriage isn't a good thing to her, noting "I can't go through another divorce". For Susan, she is always there when needed. Julie is, ironically, far more mature than either her accident-prone mother or her cheating father. Season 2 During the second season, Julie was the voice of worry for Susan's re-marriage to Karl, but agreed to it because she wanted Susan to have her surgery to remove her wandering spleen. As an act of kindness towards Zach and Mike, she invited Zach bowling with them, to try and help Mike and Zach bond. Their friendship was ruined when Paul Young forbid Zach to ever speak to them ever again. She also catches Susan in bed with her dad Karl, and she is forced to sleep in a small van with Susan when their house is burned down by Edie Britt, Karl buys them a new house but Susan refuses. Season 3 In the third season beginning, Julie meets Edie's nephew, Austin McCann, who she likes but doesn't want to admit it. Edie soon tells Julie that Austin is bad news and that she shouldn't get attached, Julie assures her that she is just friends with Austin and Edie replies with, "Yeah, that's what they all say". Julie is involved in a hostage situation - a supermarket held up by Carolyn Bigsby. She and Susan were fighting before she got held hostage. Austin and Julie form a bond when they are faced with a life and death situation she is present when Carolyn kills Nora Huntington and Austin then fights against Carolyn and another hostage picks up a gun and shot Carolyn in the head killing her, Julie and the other hostages leave the super market and Susan is shocked to see Julie hug Austin. Susan has recently banned Julie from seeing Austin but Julie told her to forget it because she was going to keep seeing him anyway. In episode 3.11, "No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds", Julie decides to give up her virginity to Austin after a talk with Andrew made her think that if she didn't have sex with Austin, he would leave her. Shortly afterward it is revealed that Austin is cheating on Julie with Danielle, who's supposed to be Julie's friend. As Susan finds out that Edie gave Julie birth control, she and Edie Britt walk in on Danielle and Austin in a compromising position which leads Susan to tell Julie, who is then seen crying on her mom's shoulder. They later reconcile only to have Austin leave town as he impregnated Danielle, which Julie doesn't know. In the season three finale, Julie welcomes back Bree Hodge and Orson Hodge when they arrive back from their honeymoon. She questions them about Danielle's whereabouts and why she hasn't responded to any of her emails or phone messages. Bree tells Julie that Danielle came across a boarding school which she loved and she wanted to stay there for a year. Bree also assures Julie that she will get Danielle to send her an email in the morning, all of which is a cover up, since Danielle is pregnant with Austin's child. Julie is the only guest at Susan's and Mike's wedding later in the episode and watches as the Vicar marries them. Season 4 In the fourth Season premire Julie is reunited with her old best friend when she was a child, Dylan Mayfair when her and her family return to the street after twelve years of being absent. However Dylan does not remember Julie or ever living in Wisteria Lane and Julie asks her what's her earliest memory and she tells Julie that she has dreams about being in a room as a young child and a man tries to grab her, Julie asks her if she's ever thought about speaking to someone about it like a counceller however Dylan tells her thats what a babysitter she once had told her but Katherine Mayfair, her mother, got mad and fired the babysitter. The next morning Julie tells Susan that Dylan is not the same girl as she was years ago when they were best friends. In the second episode of Season 4 "Smiles of a Summer Night" Julie asks Susan if she can go to a party, however Mike tells her he'd rather her not go due to the fact he's seen some crazy parties in the house where Julie was going too even though Susan had given Julie permission to go to the party she sided with Mike and Julie was banned. However Susan decided to go behind Mike's back and tell Julie she just wanted Mike to feel as if he was part of the decision making process and she allowed Julie to attend the party. Later that night Mike tells Susan he drove past the house earlier on and saw things like girls running around topless, people staggering around drunk and music blaring. Susan said she needed to run to the store and she went to the party to pick up Julie however some boys at the party mistaked her for a stripper because of her 'implants', but she told them she was pregnant and she took Julie and Dylan who was with her home. Mike later found out and he told Susan that he respects her decisions on how to raise Julie how she wants as it's her child. In the episode " The Game" Julie and Dylan are staying at Dylan's house while everyone goes to Susan's for a small games party and Julie questions Dylan if Katherine told her anymore about her father and Dylan just says she flipped out and woulden't tell her anything, and tells Julie that there is stuff from her childhood in an old room in the house but it's locked. Julie soon unlocks the door and the two look through Dylan's old stuff. Katherine returns home however and tells Julie to go home, when she does Dylan apolgises to her mother and Katherine forbids her from ever seeing Julie again. When Julie began dating a questionable boy, Susan tried to fix her up with a young man who had showed up at the house looking for Mike. However, Susan quickly broke the relationship up when she found at that the young man was in fact, Mike's drug dealer. Julie is accepted into Princeton and is chosen to be an intern there for the summer. Trivia *Julie was originally planned to be named Jenna Meyer and to be a 10-year-old. *She is the only main teen role credited as a regular (all other being "also starring"). *She is Jewish on her Father's side. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandfather: Addison Prudy, Morty Flickman, Mr. Mayer, Nick Delfino (incarcerated) Grandmother: Sophie Flickman, Carol Prudy, Mrs. Mayer, Adele Delfino Mother: Susan Mayer Father: Karl Mayer Siblings: Maynard Delfino, Evan Mayer, Lily Mayer Other Relatives Step-Father: Mike Delfino Step-Mother: Marisa Mayer Ex-Husbands: N/A Current Romance: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Brother: Zach Young Step-Sister: N/A Past Romances: Zach Young, Austin McCann, Barrett, Lloyd Mayer, Julie